deadly_alliancefandomcom-20200214-history
Stingrex
Stingrex is the Medieval Allied Alliance and the Allied Alliance Solo Hero who is one of the Deadly Creature Duo. Swift and silent deadly warrior, Stingrex is the master of assassination and hunting his enemies with his claws and sharp tail. Like his rival Anarchidos, he don't take kindly when they're messing with him. Origin Stingrex was a former member of the Swift Stinger Clan who is known to his enemies and allies alike as The Stinger for his excellent skill of the assassin and the hunter. He was also the one who defeated Anarchidos in one crucial combat and emerged victorious. Five years later, Stingrex was sent to find and terminate the Travantian Army in the desert but he needed to gather the information about them first as well what their intentions were. After gathering enough information, he sets off to assassinate their leaders of the Travantians at dawn, at dusk, and at night. After killing the Travantian commanders, he came across with the Gresnaken Army whom were also there at the barren desert land but they came to search for a treasure, a treasure that belongs to his clan for generations. Stingrex viewed them as a threat and thus he slain a search party without answering their question. Knowing that his ancestors’ sacred relic, the Great Claw of the Scorpion Emperor, is in danger, Stingrex must track them down before it's too late but he had to face his bitter rival again although he had no time for that and thus uses their common enemy as a diversion so he can focus on his mission to protect the legendary treasure. On his way to reach the legendary treasure at the canyons, Stingrex discovered that the Travantians were mining the cavern with the help of hostile factions such as the Black Scarabs, the Devil Lizards, the Bloodscale Gang, and the Shadow Mantises. He stopped their mining operation by eliminating their hired mercenaries from each faction and then eliminating all the Travantian soldiers outside and inside the mines. But when he entered the mines, it was a rival clan who was the responsible for excavation of the ancient relic and revealed the secrets to them including the Gresnaken. Stunned by his unexpectation, Stingrex defeats his rival clansmen and questioned his defeated opponent. He learned that the Gresnaken King wants their treasures to be looted for no reason except he knows that it will bring war between the two major clans. Stingrex must quickly travel to the Kingdom of Gresnake and recover the relic from their clutches. Stingrex was on his way to the Kingdom of Gresnake but he came across with Anarchidos again and this time he had to fight him. However, the Gresnaken and Travantian soldiers have intervened and were about to interrupt their fight but Stingrex uses them as shields but then he found a new tactic to fight their common enemies while easing and taming his rival's anger. After a brutal fight is over with piles of dead enemies, Stingrex convinced Anarchidos strong enough and lowered their weapons down and work together to get their relics back from the slithering tail of the Gresnaken King. After arriving in the Kingdom of Gresnake, he and his “less-convinced” partner have infiltrated the castle through the dungeons, reaching to the treasure room where they must recover the relics from them and prevent the war. But after recovering the relics, they were being spotted by royal guards and soldiers and they had to fight their way out of the castle on their separate ways. However, Stingrex knew Anarchidos would do something reckless or stupid and he had to do something until he found the only solution: blowing up half of his castle by using the explosive barrels found it at the munition room. But not before he had to face the elite warriors first and that is until his Aura was suddenly unlocked and defeated the elite warriors singlehandedly and brought those explosive barrels to the other side of the keep and lit it up and then rejoined with Anarchidos in battle before it explodes, causing the castle destroyed in half. After surviving the explosion, Stingrex quickly recovered the relics and then he saw the clans in smokes coming from each side. Stingrex puts the relics on the ground and dragged the unconscious Anarchidos to the moat, hiding in plain sight until the two clans arrived and confronted each other. Thankfully, Stingrex witnessed the two clan leaders shook their hands for the first time ever since the bitter rivalry has ended, but unfortunately he learned that he and Anarchidos are marked for death or worse after they abandoned the clan for too long. As soon after they left the kingdom with the relics recovered, Stingrex and Anarchidos ended their own bitter rivalry and became friends and allies as long they leave each other alone and went on their own separate ways. Unfortunately, Stingrex knew that his rival would bother him during his own journey and looking for more trouble that he doesn't want it although this would fun for them. But despite of that, his fight goes on. Personality Stingrex is a calm, cunning, intelligent, and coolheaded warrior with his clear mind on what matters to his task ahead. He is very known by many, friends and foes alike as The Stinger for his swift merciless kills. He cared less for the innocents but it's very necessary when helping the villagers with good heart while searches for his targets for his contact-killings. But, he was concerned about his rival, Anarchidos, due to his bad temper and aggressive attitude since his first battle with him; which he's quite a good thinker like he must know enemies and friends before heading off. Powers and Abilities Stingrex is extremely experienced agile deadly assassin and hunter. He has been trained well for days and nights as he was preparing for his next battle or next mission. He also meditating after his training on the sands in daylight on the cliffs or before or after his task in somewhere peaceful place. His claws are sharper than any scorpion that it can cut off their arms and limbs or stabs and pierces it. It's also strong enough to cut the ropes off as well. But with his deadly tail on his back, his powerful venomous sting will strike one of his opponents in one blow sometimes uses his advantage for his stealth skill to poison his target and die in seconds. But with his Aura Power, it increased his speed and attack power and allows him to strike his opponents as many he can kill them in slow time in thirty seconds. Inspirations * Inspired from THQ Nordic's Deadly Creatures. * His name is similar from the music artist Skrillex. Category:Database Category:Medieval Allied Alliance Category:Allied Alliance Solo Hero Category:Deadly Creature Duo